


奶茶几分甜

by suibianxiexie9



Category: tianzhuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianxiexie9/pseuds/suibianxiexie9





	奶茶几分甜

*三禁  
*ABO，已交往设定，只有糖和小破车，时间线有点紊乱

 

-

卓定的分化来的比常人更早一些。

彼时他和高天亮才刚刚确定关系，正处于在训练室里偷偷牵个小手，在无人角落烙下轻轻一吻都会脸红的纯情年纪。他分化的热潮在一个普通的早上突如其来，高天亮甚至还没完全睡醒，就被卓定痛苦的呻吟撵出了被窝，揉着一头乱发焦急地跳下床问他有没有事。

卓定没有回应，只是紧锁着眉，额角沁出丝丝汗水。高天亮被他痛苦的神情和脸颊不正常的潮红惊到，匆匆忙忙地踩上拖鞋就跑去房间外找人，学生时代的生理课都在走神和翘课中度过的孩子哪能准确的判断出真实情况，脑中思绪弯弯绕绕地跑了一大圈最后完美绕开了正确答案，见到人就像抓住救命稻草般喊了一句“卓定发烧了！”

直到负责人拿着体温计和药跑进寝室，又很快地出来并反锁上了门，低声说了句什么，高天亮才后知后觉地意识到，原来卓定是要分化了。

兵荒马乱中，甚至没有人指责他缺乏常识。

电子竞技这个行业几乎是Alpha和Beta的天下，一众Alpha早已被撵出了基地，以免分化带来的信息素干扰酿成更大的麻烦。似乎所有人都默认了他们的小中单也会分化成一个Alpha——

毕竟怎么想也觉得那个在赛场上可靠，在韩服肆意杀戮的选手，更像个Alpha嘛。

可高天亮偏偏下意识地产生了些许令人难以理解的直觉。偌大的训练室只留下没分化的他和队内唯一Beta刘丹阳，高天亮一如往常排进了游戏，但却被纷乱的思绪扰得难以集中精神，没意识到自己在蓝buff草丛蹲了一分多钟毫无动作，被己方中单pin了无数个问号之后烦躁地踩着时间点秒了游戏。

他在训练室里来来回回地踱着步子，大有一副发生什么就要马上冲回房间看看卓定的情况的样子，在第三次试图溜出训练室时，旁边的刘丹阳实在是不堪其扰，一把摘下耳机，难得地有些急躁的冲他喊。

“你可别冲动啊！”

吓得高天亮缩回了自己迈出的步子。训练室的门虚掩着，他们隔着半个走廊都能隐隐约约地听到那边房间里混杂着痛苦的呜咽和难以抑制的一下一下砸着墙面的声音，昭示着里面的人此时此刻很不好受。

年长他们几岁的小胖子也意识到了这点，软下语气去宽慰他。

“他反应这么激烈应该是特殊性别，”刘丹阳拍了拍高天亮的肩，言语中却是止不住的担忧，“我知道你也不好受，但你如果过去了被高浓度信息素诱导分化了，事情会更复杂的。”

 

直到第二天的傍晚，卓定才顶着一对重重的黑眼圈从房间里出来。他看起来非常憔悴，脸上还泛着热度刚褪去的红晕。

他的情绪并没有什么太大的波动，单从面部表情来看，好像刚刚经历了人生中一次大事的人并不是他。

刚出走廊恰巧碰到同样一脸憔悴的高天亮，前一天晚上房间的门紧紧锁着，也不知道他是在哪里捱过一个漫长而又心绪纷乱的夜晚的，还没等高天亮开口，卓定一脸冷静的表情与他形成了鲜明对比，朝他笑了笑，微不可察地用口型无声地说了一个词。

可高天亮看清楚了。

卓定分化成了一个Omega。

-

得益于科学的发展和抑制剂的普及，高天亮最担心的事情并没有发生。

早在一个星期前他们便与苏宁谈好了转会，而又好巧不巧赶上了卓定的分化。YM这边将情况如实告知，而苏宁也暂时没有表示什么异议，但毕竟LPL中的Omega选手确实稀少，临别前刘谋还是叮嘱卓定多留心眼。

卓定始终丝毫不介意分化成Omega的这件事情，用他的话来说，什么性别不重要，只要有比赛打就行，在苏宁的日子里每当发情期就往自己手臂里扎一针抑制剂，倒也每次都安安稳稳地捱了过来。

倒是高天亮一个未分化的小孩有了些弯弯绕绕的心思。自从小时候起，身边的人都觉得他会分化成一个Alpha，久而久之他也就默认自己将来会分化成Alpha了，原本没有什么第二性别意识的态度随着卓定分化而改变，每当卓定如从前一般坐在他腿上，而他盯着后颈那处凸起的腺体，总生出些旖旎的想法来。

好想早点知道卓定是什么味道的啊。

自尊心很强的未分化十七岁少年不好意思自己去问男朋友本人，倔强地介意着年龄这不大不小的事儿，只好审视了一遍全队，挑中了已经有配偶的老大哥谢镇营。

“k皇的信息素是什么味道的啊？”

他趁卓定不在，假装不经意间偏过头去问另一边的上单。上单大哥了然地看了他一眼，似乎看出了他那些别扭的小心思，没忍住笑了几声。

“很淡的味道。”谢镇营简明扼要地对他说。高天亮的好奇心没得到满足，便一直盯着谢镇营，直到他又补充了一句，“就像没放糖的奶茶。”

当天晚上，谢镇营亲眼看到高天亮偷偷摸摸拎着两杯奶茶走进训练室，又看着他将其中一杯递给了卓定。高天亮将吸管往杯子上一戳，吸了一大口，鼓着腮帮子一副若有所思的模样。旁边的杨志浩见状张牙舞爪地拷问他为什么只买两杯，又跑来跟谢镇营告状，“狼队你说这个人是不是很过分！”

谢镇营瞟到了高天亮躲闪的眼神，轻轻的笑了。

“是挺过分。”

-

十八岁生日前的三天，高天亮终于等到了他自己的分化期。

他在俱乐部提供的小房间里被自己的信息素和发热折磨了仅仅半天，就活蹦乱跳地出来了，正如所有人料想的那般，是个Alpha。原来高天亮一直和黄琛卓定一个房间，分化后俱乐部当机立断地令他从原来的房间搬了出去，让他深感自己被隔离了。

除了换了个房间，每天要记得喷信息素隔离喷雾，注意在日历上划自己易感期的这类小事，以及跟卓定接吻时要收敛些之外，分化成Alpha和没分化时确实没有什么不同。

不过谢镇营说的不对，高天亮偷偷地想，他的信息素虽然寡淡，但明明比无糖奶茶要甜，大概是三分糖吧。

那时卓定被合同扣着没法上场，高天亮也被摁死在了板凳上，2018年的夏天日复一日机械枯燥的训练中总觉得日子太长，难以感受到时间流逝。一个比赛日的早晨，整支队伍仅剩他们两个替补留守基地，高天亮进到训练室却发现总比他早起的卓定不在，等待了半小时也不见人影。

他下意识地以为卓定睡过头了，便往他和黄琛的房间走，轻轻地敲了敲门。

无人应答。

他又敲了几声，门内的人依然毫无反应。他以为卓定前一天打到太晚还在熟睡，啧了一声便推门而入。

几乎是刚一推门就意识到了不对劲，在铺天盖地的信息素中高天亮才想起卓定的发情期就是这几天，理智驱使着他赶紧离开，可他却本能地又往前迈了一步。卓定背对着门的方向，似乎自己也忘了发情期的日期，整个人蜷曲着，嘶哑着声音艰难地吐出一句，“帮我拿一下抑制剂。”

“是我。”

室内被Omega的信息素充盈，奶茶的香味在空气中散开，逸散出一丝丝甜度。刚分化不久的Alpha哪经受得了这些，死死摁着自己后颈的隔离贴却阻止不了自己红酒味的信息素释放，堪堪应了一句。卓定听到了他的声音，艰难地翻了个身转过来面对着高天亮，眼角还挂着泪，被发情热折磨得一脸茫然地看着他。

这谁能顶得住啊。

趁着自己还有一丝理智，高天亮向后退了一步死死抓住了房门把手，忍着欲望给了卓定最后一次选择机会。

“你要我帮你还是去拿抑制剂？”

许久没有回应，他又补充了一句，声音带上了一丝恳求。

“卓定，我成年了。”

床上的Omega的上衣早就在热潮中被他自己脱下扔到了一边，他半个身子被裹在被子里，露出带着一层薄汗的脖颈和锁骨。闻言他踌躇片刻，而后向着高天亮的方向伸出了一只手。

高天亮立刻翻身上了床。卓定太瘦了，一只手将他揽到怀里抱紧才堪堪占掉半张床，于是高天亮将碍事的被子蹬到了一边，单手撇开卓定汗涔涔黏在额头上的刘海低头去衔住嘴唇，一点点地描绘舔舐，仿佛对待世间最美妙的珍宝。他下身硬的发疼，毫不收敛地顶着卓定的小腹，引得他的Omega满脸通红，甚至都忘了闭眼。

他们接过很多次吻，但没有哪一次像现在一样，混杂着信息素和露骨的情欲的味道。

少年人的吻热情而奔放，是卓定先喘不过气来，鼻腔中溢出难耐的喘息，他伸出一只手去推拒高天亮，却因性别差异而导致的力量悬殊衬托得无异于隔靴搔痒，只好轻轻地在他腰上拧了一把。

“能耐了呀k皇。”

高天亮笑着调侃他，手却不老实地伸进他的裤子里轻轻地摩挲着他的大腿根，发情期的Omega哪受得了这种刺激，几乎是瞬间就下意识地夹紧了双腿，靠近那处热源。高天亮队服外套的金属拉链擦过他灼热的皮肤带来丝丝凉意，引得卓定伸手去拉下拉链扯开他的衣服，反被调侃急不可耐，又闹了个大红脸。

“你到底做不做？”卓定皱了皱眉佯装严肃地质问，通红的双颊和眼角的泪痕却使他的话语毫无说服力。高天亮实在忍得辛苦，也便不再逗他，将队服脱了随手放到一边，低头去啃咬他方才已经被被单磨得通红的乳尖。

他伸手去触碰卓定私密的那处，Omega天生为性交而创造的穴口将高天亮的手指绞的死紧，一股股地分泌出粘稠的液体。高天亮无论何时都始终不愿意让卓定有一丝一毫的疼痛，直到穴口能容纳下三只手指才换上自己的性器用力地顶到最深处。

卓定被突如其来的动作弄得失神，面对面的姿势使高天亮能将他的反应尽收眼底，他双腿下意识地死死钩住高天亮的腰，在猛烈的动作下语言被撞得支离破碎，说不出完整的话来。他艰难地张口，溢出却是呻吟和喘息，只能用全身力气去挣扎。

“这个时候难道你想让我停下来？”高天亮嘴上坏笑着反问，动作却变本加厉了起来，直到卓定眯着眼睛难耐地求饶才停下动作，将性器埋在他的体内。

他被折腾得没什么力气，将下巴搁在高天亮的肩膀上轻声朝他耳语，“我想说，别弄到你队服。”

高天亮不以为意地将队服踢到地上，又急不可耐地吻上卓定的唇，将他剩下的言语拆吃入腹，Alpha似乎天生就对这方面有着极高的天赋，一边变着花样折腾着怀里的Omega，一边将温热的呼吸洒在他耳边，坏心眼地含着耳垂黏黏糊糊地唤他“卓定哥哥”，恶趣味地看着卓定水汽朦胧的眼嗔怒地瞪回来。

卓定被折腾得声音都变了个调，一边一声声喊着他的名字一边毫无威慑力地骂高天亮畜生，他伸出手去摩挲高天亮的脊椎骨，将对方拉得更近些。

高天亮能够感受到卓定的生殖腔口为他缓慢地打开，他将性器顶在入口处，抬起头去凝望着卓定的眼睛。

“我要是真的畜生我已经把你办了。”  
他始终还是拿卓定没办法，自嘲地摇摇头，再对卓定说最后一遍，“只要你拒绝，我就不会标记你。”

可他没料想到他得到了这样的答案。卓定半个身子的重量都压在他的身上，嘴角绽出一抹笑，缓慢地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我们标记吧。”他抬头温柔地吻了吻高天亮的唇角。“我一直在等你。”


End file.
